


Pokémon:Tale Of The Forgotten Foes

by KnaveKnight



Series: Pokemon Detectives: Hero Police [1]
Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, Detective Noir, Friendship, Gang Violence, Love, Love/Hate, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnaveKnight/pseuds/KnaveKnight
Summary: Bushville CityThe quiet city of Bushville was bustling and busy as usual...but three Pokémon have some fun planned, without permission..of course. let's move in outside the daycare center





	1. Chapter 1

Pokémon:

Tale of The Forgotten Foes

Chapter 1

Narrator: "Hello and welcome the world of Pokémon!"

"As you may know,this world is inhabited by mysterious creatures known as Pokémon."

"If you've ventured into the Pokémon world before, you will noticed many things have changed in this story"

"The world and rules around it are very different from before"

"Pokémon and People are now in a mysterious place unfamiliar to many"

"I will be your guide and introduce you to this new and mysterious world!"

"Huh?" "What's my name?"

"Hahaha. That's a question for another day."

"Well then...let's begin shall we?"

"I've got much to tell you"

2048.

The World. The Pokémon World.

People and Pokémon alike worked hard. They worked side by side and hand in hand. Pokemon were used for many things to benefit humans and themselves. Many people used their Pokémon to battle each other and become famous "Trainers". Sadly,many people only saw their Pokémon as tools and abused them. They didn't care how hard they tried or how well they fought, winning only mattered to them. Things took a turn for the worst when people began selling and trafficking Pokémon illegally. This was strictly against the law. Nothing was done. Trainers would buy a new terrified and confused Pokémon from a underground organization and take them immediately to battle with. Of course, this never went well. The Pokémon were scared and would easily lose to the gym trainers. After losing severely,the people would simply find a place to abandon their weak Pokémon. Having been in captivity for so long, they didn't know how to survive on their own in the wild.

If they were lucky, a kind-hearted soul would find them and take them under their wing or to the nearest shelter. This went on until finally Pokémon Rangers busted a massive cell house containing hundreds upon hundreds of caged and beaten Pokémon. That was the last straw. Later that summer in 2048. The governments of Kanto,Hoenn,Johto,Sinnoh and Unova came to a decision. All battling outside of gyms and tournaments was prohibited. Period. To be a trainer required for you to register and Pokémon could not be taken against their will. People soon realized that Pokémon were more than tools.

Somewhere between Hoenn and Sinnoh, a new region was established called Bashto. A strong bond formed between Pokémon and People there.

They were accepted as equals and even allowed jobs such as Firemen,Mailmen ,Nurses, Construction Workers and Police.

Yes,the Pokémon Police. A specialized unit of Pokémon working in union with each region's police force. They could communicate with their human counterparts with new and highly-advanced technology. In 2051,The Pokémon Equality Act was passed. All Pokémon were equal to humans by law. But the world wasn't without flaws. evil organizations and even outlaw Pokémon still ran freely in the region.

Something had to be done. And soon.

This is the story of a Treecko and how he is would endure hardships and be put to the ultimate test. His destiny will determine the fate of Bashto.

The Region of Bashto.

2054.

*A policeman is shown walking into view on a dashboard cam video*

"Good evening sir,do you know why I pulled you over?" the policeman asked.

"Not a clue officer" the man in the car replied.

"You were driving past the speed limit and ran a stop sign back a few miles" the officer said.

"My bad, I'm in a hurry to get somewhere" said the man.

"To where if i may ask"?

"Im dropping off a parcel for a friend in the next town" the man said quickly.

"Well you still were speeding and i'll have to write you a ticket" the officer said. "Already had a driver hit a Zigzagoon couple'a months ago"

"Come on, officer" the man replied sweating profusely. "I was just trying to make it on time"

"You sure are jumpy" The officer uttered. "This parcel must be pretty important"

*The policeman pauses for a minute*

"Well alright, but i wanna see the parcel first"

*the man remained seated and stared at the officer*

"Sir, im gonna have to ask you to step out of the vehicle"

"I don't have time for this" the man scowled getting out of the car.

"I do" the policeman replied. "Where's the parcel?"

*A loud banging noise is heard from the trunk*

*the officer pulls his handgun from his holster*

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he said yelling. "OPEN THE TRUNK!"

* The officer presses a caller on his chest and a Jolteon leaps from the police cruiser and begins barking at the trunk*

"What is it Baron?" the policeman said to his pokemon. "What do you smell?"

*Suddenly the man presses a knob in the car and the trunks flies open, a Ekans leaps out at the smaller Pokémon as the officer raises his gun to it*

*The man reaches in the car and pulls out a pistol and raises it at the officer*

*the video pauses right as the first shot is fired*

The lights come back on and the projector powers off.

"Now what did we learn today gentleman?" said the Commissioner walking into view.

The aged man looked around the room left to right and waited for an answer.

Slowly,a Cadet from the back of the room raised their hand in the air.

"Yes,Lewis?" He asked.

"When did this happen?" said the young policeman

"This is footage was taken in 2047 from Officers David's patrol car"

replied the Commissioner. "He was a fine officer to work with and never failed to impress us". "But unfortunately he was killed by the suspect and his Jolteon was injured". "The suspect remains at large to this day" He said finishing.

"Commissioner Pyle,why are we watching this?" said another voice from the back of the room.

"We are using this footage as a training exercise and to honor our fallen officer". "It goes to show these mistakes can be prevented if these circumstances are to arise for other patrolman" he said firmly.

The Commissioner gave a slight smile before turning to the man beside him. "Officer Graves will now present his speech"

The Officer stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat before looking around. "Good evening gentlemen". "Im sure you all have noticed the Pokémon standing in here" he said raising his hand next to him. The unnatural silence in the room created a strained atmosphere.

"We are here discuss The Equality Plan" said Graves. "Not to be confused with the new Equality Act, this plan will our new foundation based on the law". Standing next to him was a tall and stout Charizard. He looked quite fit, but had an aged look to him. Next to Charizard was a Prinplup and Electabuzz. They all had a badge on their chests with a visibly "PP" and a strange looking device on their wrists.

"As you may know, the new law states that all Pokémon are equal to humans". Graves said continuing. "We plan to address this with our new system". Many others seated around the room began groaning and making disappointing faces. "Listen up people, the new rule is that all Pokémon are considered equal to us now and no longer "Tools" in society" growled Graves. "Pokemon will no longer be our partners in turn….. they have the potential to be officers themselves!". There were cries of disbelief around the room and much head shaking. "Let me asks you this...How many times has your Pokémon partner saved your live" Graves said firmly. Many officers stopped protesting and gave him their full attention "HOW MANY TIMES HAS A POKEMON SAVED A LIFE!?" he screamed. "WHO SAVED THE JENKLEY BOY DROWNING IN THE RIVER!?". "WHO RESCUED THE PEOPLE FROM THE HIGGINS STREET FIRE!?". "THATS RIGHT!". "A POKEMON!".

Just as all the officers finished their thunderous applause two little Pokémon stepped down from peering in the window.

"Boy,there must a real special reason that those Pokémon are standing there with the cops" Said Gible.

"Of course, silly" said the Ralts. "That's the legendary Officer Charizard who helped the Pokemon Rangers save everyone!". "He's helping the police now!" she shouted cheerfully.

"Geez, keep yer voice down would ya?" griped Gible.

"It's not like they want us to hear the meeting".

"Oh...ok" she said.

Ralts eyes began forming tears as Gabite realized what he said.

"Uh…..i'm sorry!" Gible quickly said. "Wanna go look for Poké Puffs in the dumpsters?"

Ralts's face grew bright with joy as she processed his request.

"Yah!"..."Sure!" she said happily.

Right as the two turned the corner of the street a figure blocked their path.

They looked up and saw a hunched old man with a weary face.

Before they could say anything, Ralts bursted into tears.

"Where have you two been!?" yelled the aged man. "How many times have i told you not to run away from the day care during nap time!"

Gabile hung his head in shame as Ralts weeped next to him.

"I've told you those stories of lost Pokémon before!" he said still raising his voice. "What if something happened to you, huh?" the man asked. "How would i feel?!" he finished as his eyes started tearing up. By then all of them were crying. The sniffling Gabile pointed at a sign near the police station. "NEW POKEMON POLICE WANTED. APPLY NOW". Suddenly the man's soft eyes light up and a small smile formed on his face. "Ah, i see" he said chuckling. "You wanted to see the new recruits?". The two Pokémon below him nodded. "Next time tell me about things before you little munchkins run off...okay?". They all smiled as he took their hands and walked back with them to the daycare center.

After dinner, all the Pokémon curled up next to each other so Mr. Nasu could tell them a bedtime story.

Ralts smiled warmly and listened to the story. She soon felt a familiar nudging at her side. "Hey, Ralts" said Gible. She stop listening to the story and turned towards him.

"Wanna go to the forest outside town tomorrow"? He said smirking.

She made a surprised face before replying, "Mr. Nasu said we aren't allowed to leave without his permission". Gible rolled his eyes and exhaled. "You realize he says that because he's worried?". "Yes but it's good that he does" she said making a angry face. "Aw come on, i've been to the woods plenty of times" he replied quickly. " I've found all sorts of things…even a bag of berries". Ralts closed her eyes and imagined a dry, juicy berries on her tongue. She opened them back up and said "Is it safe?". " Of course" Gible said smiling. "Okay….I guess" Ralts said frowning. "So you'll go?" Gible said as his eyes grew wide with anticipation. "Gible, Ralts...Pay Attention please" interrupted Mr. Nasu. After the story, all the Pokémon snuggled on their mattresses to sleep. "Goodnight my children" said before turning out the lights.

Gible looked over at Ralts to see if she was awake to talk. But she had already turned to her side and was fast asleep. In the morning the Pokémon were fed breakfast and and sent out to play in the outside pen in hopes someone would come and take them home. "Ok...now's our chance" said Gible sliding under an immensely small hole he hand dug and managed to hide. He got through before looking back to see Ralts tearing up and holding her arm. "Look...it's okay to be scared" Gible assured her as he grabbed her hand. "Everything will be okay, i promise nothing bad will happen" he said smiling. Ralts took one more look at the play pen before running off into the woods with her friend.

They had a fun time once they were well into the woods. They picked flowers and poked at Magikarps in a stream. Gible spied a Blukberry Bush and happily began chowing down. "MUNCH….GOBBLE..SLURP...uh...did you want some?" Gible asked smiling with a mouthful of berries. Ralts blushed as she quietly took a few berries from his hand. After they had their fill they saw a Zigzagoon munching down berries at another bush. Gible walked up and spoke with a friendly "Hello". The Zigzagoon hissed at him before running off with big puffy cheeks filled with delicious berries. Gible and Ralts laughed as they watched the furry, and quite hungry Pokémon run away. It reached around noon and the sun was beating down as the blazing heat began wearing them out. "I think we should head back now" Gible said as Ralts wiped her forehead. She nodded in approval and they began walking back the way they came. Not long after, the both of them began hearing loud and strange noises. Ralts began crying a little as she hid behind Gible.

"I'm scared … ". "Don't be" replied Gible. "That's a

Pokémon calling, and I can't tell who it is". "We gotta help them, they sound hurt!" Ralts yelled.

The two Pokémon began sprinting as fast as their legs could carry them toward the direction of the sound. They ran until they reached a clear tall grass field and looked around. "GRAAAAHH….TREEEE…...CCKKOOOOO!" moaned the voice. Gible and Ralts ran towards the Pokémon and saw a little green lizard curled up and moaning in agony. He had large scratches and bruises visible all over his body. It was clear other Pokémon had done this. "It's….a Treecko" gasped Ralts as her eyes began tearing up. "I've never seen one before" Gible whispered next to her. "Do you think he was left here?". "Maybe, but he needs our help" replied Ralts.

The sunset and nightfall began Mr Nasu cried in frustration when he found out the two Pokémon were missing. He quickly called the police and alerted them of the disappearance and looked around the play pen. He looked down at the Happiny as she pointed to the open hole in the fence, and beyond it...the woods. He then grabbed his flashlight and ran into the forest.

After two hours searching alone in the dark forest, he saw three little silhouetted figures huddled together against a tree. He shined his flashlight over them and saw Ralts and Gible clutching the wounded Treecko and crying. "Oh….My goodness" he said.

He then cradled the wounded Pokémon all they way back to the daycare center. After patching Treecko up and a good night's rest, he slowly but surely began moving better the next morning. He looked around on top of his bed until he felt something gently touch his hand. "H-Hello" said Ralts smiling at him and blushing a little. "H-hey" said Treecko smiling weakly.

5 Days Earlier…..

Everyone at the ceremony clapped and sat in their seats. Almost everybody in the town was attending, from the baker to the mayor. Three Pokémon stood proudly on the stage. A Marshtomp, Electabuzz, and an aged Charizard. A policeman began walking toward the front with a bright and joyful smile. "I am proud to be here today for this moment" said the Commissioner. "It is my honor to commemorate these new officers and form the long awaited Pokémon Police! A man stepped next to Commissioner Pyle and showed a box with three shiny, brand new patches. They had two dark PP's on each of them. The Commissioner walked up and grabbed the badges and presented them to the Pokémon . Pyle gratefully put each of them on the Pokémon's chest. A massive applause followed as the now Pokémon Police officers were saluted.

The Charizard was given a medal to hang around his neck. " I would like to thank Officer Charizard for serving the Bushville Police department for 42 years" said Pyle through the microphone. "He was my partner and several other lawmens partners for many years". "I am honored to present the no longer Bushville Police department assistants and now Pokémon Police!" Charizard was named Chief of Police and head of security. People smiled and clapped as they cheered for their new found "heroes". But a dark cloud was approaching in the future…...one that would force the citizens of Bushville to their knees. But what could it be?

To Be Continued…...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bushville City  
> The quiet city of Bushville was bustling and busy as usual...but three Pokémon have some fun planned, without permission..of course. let's move in outside the daycare center

"Come on guys the forest has plenty of berries we can quickly grab and go" Gible chuckled happily as he ran ahead of the two Pokémon.

"Mr. Nasu said he doesn't want us going into the woods anymore" Ralts cried

"He's out of town all week….we'll be fine" Gible snorted happily as he waddled along the road.

"Then maybe we should wait and tell someone" Ralts stated.

"I'll go ahead and wait here if y-you guys g-go in..." Treecko stammered rubbing his arm.

"What are you too 'fraidy to go back into the woods?" Gible said poking Treecko's chin.

"N-no…"Treecko answered defensively.

"Alright, then come on...it won't take that long" Gible said as he gave Ralts a reassuring grin before tossing a pouch over his side.

The three entered the woods through the dirt path and continued walking among the trees as nature surrounded them and they traveled further from town.

They soon saw friendly bird Pokémon perched in the branches nesting as they sang their daily songs of harmony.

"Heehee….you know, we found you here not that long ago" Ralts said twirling around in a circle as she walked.

"Y-yeah.." Treecko replied smiling sheepishly.

"B-big deal" Gible said growling.

"I've been out here for waaaay longer" he told them.

"Wait,what's that noise?" asked Treecko.

Suddenly a loud rustling came from the bushes behind them as a the three Pokémon spun to see what leaped from the woods. A dark silhouette appeared as the figure came into view. They saw a short, gnarly,creepy looking, grass Pokémon. "Well...look who's hanging around here" said the Shiftry. "How many times have I told you brats to stay out of the forest?"

"L-leave us alone" Ralts said weakly.

"Or what?" Shiftry added with a devilish grin.

"Grrrr….BACK OFF!" Gible snarled as he lept in front of Ralts and Treecko.

"Back off?!" Shiftry said. "You chumps walk into MY forest and tell me to leave?"

"Easy..easy…..It was our idea to come and look for lum berries… we didn't know this was your turf, really...it won't happen again" Treecko said as calmly as possible to him.

"I know it won't " Shiftry replied as he stepped forward. "I can't have you three be examples of my mercy"

In the blink of an eye he ran forward and struck the three with a noticeable Feint Attack.

"Gaah!" cried Ralts as she flew back and hit the trunk of a tree.

Gible and Treecko slowly regained their posture and winced at the sharp pains in their joints. "Y-you're gonna p-pay for that!" Gible grunted as he managed to stand up completely. "You runts want some more?" Shiftry laughed as he turned towards them again. "Maybe this will teach you to stay down...hah!"

He hurled a fury of leaves at them that could only be Razor Leaf.

The two Pokémon slammed back into the dirt and groaned as they struggled to to move.

"AHAHAHA….You're all so weak!" Shiftry laughed.

He walked over next to the tree where Ralts was lying and looked down at her. "Now….what do we have here…."

Gible leapt forward and used Bite on Shiftry's leg and clamped down hard.

"What are you-GRRAAAGGGHH!"said Shiftry as he howled in pain.

Suddenly Treecko sprung up from the dirt and tackled him in the stomach.

"Ooohf!" he wheezed as he fell back. Shiftry began coughing violently and narrowed his eyes as he stood back up and glared at the two Pokémon. "Ok...you wanna play dirty?"

He clenched his teeth as he prepared to attack the three young Pokémon yet again.

"That's enough" said a voice from above.

The four of them raised their heads above the treeline to see Chief Charizard fly down.

"Wait...n-no..i was just trying to tell th- Shiftry stammered

"Save it….I saw you strike them, you disgust me" Charizard said growling.

"Honest….I was.." Shiftry suddenly stopped and ran for the trees behind him.

"Flame Burst!" Charizard roared as he hurled a flame-attack at the fleeing foe.

"No!" Shiftry howled as the attack seared the grass-type's dry branches.

"Get up….you'll be fine.. I don't ever want to see you around my town or forest here again..especially bothering defenseless little Pokémon anymore...do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes Officer!" Shiftry said scurrying away as he limped from his wounds.

"H-Hey….w-we made a pretty good team…." Treecko said smiling slightly.

"Whatever…." Gible grunted looking away.

Treecko frowned as he looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry for being weak"

"No…...we ALL made a good team" Ralts said happily as he she wrapped her arms around them.

"Yeah..I guess" Gible said as his face reddened.

The Chief of Pokémon Police walked over to where they were standing.

"My..my...we have some potential here" Charizard looking down at them.

"Yeah...well we were doing just fine before YOU showed up " snorted Gible.

Charizard ignored the rather young Pokémon as he spoke up.

"How about I train you three for the Bashto Police Academy, The region sure could use you three's help".

"Wha….What? Treecko asked suprised. "You...want….us?"

"No way, that's too much work and i'm not leaving my friends" Gible answered angrily.

"Friends..?" Treecko replied looking at him blankly. "I haven't exactly been here that long.."

"All three of you have potential as a team" Chief Charizard said.

"Yes, we did pretty good together ...Gible murmured as his met eyes with Ralts

What are your names?" Charizard asked them.

"I'm Ike…..and this is Gabby" Gible said pointing to himself and Ralts.

"And..Him..?" Charizard said looking at Treecko

"I don't even think he has one" Gible answered sarcastically.

"Yes I do!...It's Tracer!" Treecko said angrily glaring at Ike

"Very well,you may call me Chief" Charizard told them.

" Mr. Nasu named all three of us…but I think he might be a little angry when he finds out he we left the daycare again" Gabby said as her eyes began to swell up with tears.

"Relax, I'll tell him I took you three out to help me..only...if...you agree to join the academy" Chief Charizard spoke

"NO WAY!…. I'm not helping anybody when I can just do things my way " Ike said rather rudely.

"But the Chief just saved us" Gabby said scratching her head.

"It's ok he's just a little scared is all" Treecko told them as he grinned.

"I am not!" Ike barked back at him. "You're the weak one!"

"Well...I've always wanted to be a Pokémon nurse….." Gabby uttered.

"Im sure I can arrange that" Charizard answered her.

"Who's idea was it to go into the woods anyway?" Treecko said looking at Ike and crossing his arms.

"I...Uh….W-Well…...I SAVED US!" he shouted angrily as his face got red

"You both did a good job of protecting us, please...stop fighting guys" Gabby said as she began to tear up.

"Well...what's it gonna be?" Charizard said looking at them.

"Alright, I'll do it" Tracer said smiling

"Yeah…I guess" Ike said.

"Count me in!" Gabby cheered

The three placed their hands in the middle. "If we do this….it will be as a team..okay guys?"

"Got it"Ralts said smiling.

"Alright, sounds great….let's head back into town" the Chief said nodding.

"As long as we do it...together!" Tracer said as they lifted their hands into the air.

1 year later

Tracer's lungs burned with an intense fire as he sprinted across the dirt road. Faster and faster he ran towards Bushville as the sweat poured for his face. He'd been running for awhile now, and was starting to get tired.

He didn't stop as he continued sprinting past the other cadets

Suddenly a Combusken ran past him, running at a surprising pace.

"I don't think so!" Tracer said as he continued sprinting past other Pokémon.

"Slow Poké…!" the Grovyle called to Ike as he whisked past him as him and the Combusken were now head and head.

The two sprinted to the end and and both finished first.

Everyone else followed as fast as their feet could carry them.

Cadet Snorlax came in last hopping and gasping for breath.

"Wow, Scorch was tied with you today Tracer" said a familiar voice from behind them. "Impressive"

Everyone was wheezing and arched over as they puked up their guts.

They turned to see the aged but strong chief of Pokémon Police, Chief Charizard.

Scorch was his best friend,but he also had another. "Hey…...good….work.." Tracer managed to get out as he patted the Combusken on the back.

"Alright, nice run today everyone" said Charizard.

"You've got sparring practice today..Commissioner's Orders" Charizard told them.

The cadets all groaned as all caught there breath and stretched.

"Now..….walk to the gym" Charizard said launching from the dirt and flying off towards town.

The group of trainees chatted as the enjoyed their walk back into town.

They entered the gym and sat at the benches.

Soon they had their fill of water and cooled down for a lunch break.

Tracer looked around and saw various Pokemon sparing, using training equipment and running obstacle courses.

They all rested on the bleachers for a long lecture from Chief Charizard. He began explaining to them what they would be doing today, and how this would apply to their training and make them a better police officer to keep peace in the region.

Suddenly Tracer spotted Ike sneaking in the side door of the gym, as he made his way stealthily over to the group of trainees.

Soon anger built up inside him, realizing why the dragon-type had been late.

"Who does he think is?" Tracer thought. "Always sneaking away to see Gabby instead of focusing on his duties!?"

The cadets soon finished lunch before walking into the training gym.

Officer Graves was in charge of training and routine workouts when everyone else was away doing assignments.

Spar after Spar happened as Ike was the only to win all fights. Combusken vs Ike,Prinplup vs Snorlax, Tracer vs Mienfoo.

"Wow, Nice work...I don't think I've ever seen someone hit that hard" Electivire told Ike.

"Why don't you call this next one Chief?" Officer Graves said as he looked back at Charizard.

The aged Pokémon grunted as he reached over and clicked a few buttons on his wrist device as he typed out a message.

Graves looked down as his device screen light up. He chuckled as he looked back at Charizard. "I like the way you think"

The Pokémon to Human Communication Device or (PHCD) for short, was a device created for Pokémon of high power or rank to communicate with humans. Of course Pokémon understand human and each other's speech, but most are physically incapable of speaking it. This is why it was created by Sinnoh Scientists several months ago.

The Police departments and the military all over where ordering the prototypes to use. It would help the Pokémon Police communicate with their human counterparts much easier.

"Let's Have Tracer and Ike" Officer Graves stated.

"W-Wha…..B-But….Oh come on!? Tracer stammered.

"No If's or buts,rules are rules" Graves said tossing each of them a pair of fitted boxing gloves.

"I've Been looking forward to this, Trace" said Ike

Ike had always called him that...it made him angry and he didn't know why.

"You could always fight Snorlax…..you know how he has a habit of rolling on top of people he fights" Officer Electivire replied chuckling.

Tracer looked over and saw Snorlax smile at him and scratch his enormous belly.

"Let's just get this over with….okay?" Tracer putting on the fitted gloves and gulping.

"I haven't lost a match yet, so don't think I'll be going easy on you Trace" Ike said as he raised his fitted gloves.

"Look at him….he's scared...you've got this...hit him hard" Officer Electivire whispered and placed a hand on Ike's shoulder.

"Alright.. You've got this kiddo...keep your hands up and swing high" Officer Swampert said slapping Tracer on the shoulders rather hard.

"A clean fight….nothing below the belt….no power moves…...only physical attacks" Graves said aloud as he stepped back. "okay fellas…..FIGHT!"

"I've got to use speed to my advance" Tracer thought.

"I've got him now" Ike thought before sending a left jab at lightning speed. Tracer dodged it and and spun around to his right and gave him a sharp uppercut. He delivered a hard right blow to his head before swinging again as Ike dodged the next swing, and the next. Tracer swung again after Ike swiped a left punch and went under for an uppercut…"Now's my Chance!" he thought. Suddenly Ike's glove came under and gave him a solid jab to the stomach.

"Wait..Wha…!?" he thought "Ooff!" Tracer groaned as he was socked in the stomach twice. "That was a hard hit" he heard someone say as he hit the mat.

"I…..Lost" Tracer thought in his head.

"Heh…..weak as always…...I always expected better from you Trace" Ike said smirking. He lowered his fitted boxing glove to the young Grovyle and offered to help him up. "It's no wonder She never liked you" he whispered

"GRAAGH!" Tracer grunted as he sprang up from the mat and struck Ike in a blur of motion with a visible Pound. "Augh!" The Gabite gasped as he fell back onto the mat and began gagging a little. "Hey!..hey!...what the heck did I say?! Shouted Officer Graves as he ran to him.

Tracer sprang on top of Ike's chest and began rapidly punching his face.

"YOU...ARE..NOT...MY...FRIEND!" Ike yelled as he used Headbutt on Tracer's forehead. "BREAK IT UP!" Charizard yelled as he ran between them. He threw Tracer to the mat and picked up Ike.

"Get them to the Medical Center" Officer Graves said angrily.

Bushville Regional Medical Center

"Doctor Clefable is in the house" Happiny said as she stepped into the hospital room.

"What seems to be the problem? Clefable asked

"Bloody nose for the Grovyle here and a bruised face for the Gabite" Happiny said cheerfully.

"Jeez Ike, stop starting fights again..ok?" Gabby said as she patched up the Gabite's face with a cloth. "You guys are all I have….I can't have you killing each other over me" she whispered

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me I guess" Ike said smiling.

"Sharkbreath" muttered Tracer as he watched Gabby patched up Ike's face.

"Nurse Gabby, I think he's had enough care, I want you to take a look at this one" Doctor Clefable told her gesturing to Tracer.

"Yes,ma'am" the young Kirlia answered. "He's doing much better except his right eye is still swollen shut"

"Look's like you got headbutted pretty hard" Nurse Happiny said to Tracer

"You should be fine but your might have some bad headaches for awhile"

"Thanks Doc,I guess" Tracer said patting his bloody nose with a cloth.

"How are you feeling?" Gabby asked walking up to him.

"Better now, thanks for asking" Tracer replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's been awhile hasn't?" she asked him

The Grovyle looked back into the gorgeous Kirlia's eyes and smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the doorway of the room.

"How are they doing?" asked a voice.

"Oh much better.." Doctor Clefable said.

"The Commissioner will see you both Now" Charizard told them.

Bushville Police Department

"I'm not sure what to do with either of you at this point" Commissioner Pyle said rubbing his forehead.

Tracer and Ike sat in the Commissioner's office at the police station next to each other as Chief Charizard stood by Pyle and translated the speech from the two Pokémon to the Commissioner.

"It's my fault sir" Ike said "I was being a loudmouth"

Charizard translated the message.

"Zip it, Ike!" yelled Pyle. "I don't want to hear any of your stories!"

Ike made a rude remark that made the Chief yell at him.

'You've trained for a whole year under my program...you're my best cadets….you'd make fine officers and yet you can't even put up with each other!"

"I overreacted,sir" Tracer said

The Chief Told him what he said.

"Let me ask you this, what on Earth made you want to lash out against your teammate, let alone friend?" The Commissioner asked them.

"I-I, uh, well….We aren't exactly "friends" Tracer replied

"He Likes Nurse Gabby" Ike said smugly.

"I DO NOT!" Tracer screamed at him.

Charizard typed the message on his PHCD.

"Don't we all?" The Commissioner replied looking at his phone a little dazed.

"So..yes...you see why he might have overreacted a bit sir?" Ike asked nervously.

"Very well….I see…now." Said Commissioner Pyle nodding as he stroked his chin and laughing to himself as he continued reading what Charizard was sending. "Chief you're a genius"

"Oh….phew…..for a minute I thou-" started Tracer

"I'm suspending both of you from the force and sentencing you to 200 hours of community service" Commissioner Pyle stated.

"WHAT!?" Tracer and Ike yelled.

Later that evening…..

"Im proud of all three of you either way" said Mr. Nasu as they walked out of the police station.

"You're...not angry at us….?" Ike asked

"Of course not ...you gave this program your best shot and you flunked" he continued.

The three had always had a special bond with him. They lived with him, fed him and used a PHCD to talk with him.. He loved them like they were his own children, even though he didn't have any family. "But we fough-" Tracer began.

"You fought because….you're family" Mr. Nasu replied smiling. "Now help me to the dining hall, I want to see what kind of soups their having" he said licking his lips. There was a community dinner being hosted at the town hall, but in truth Tracer didn't feel like going.

"Hey, are you coming?" Ike asked as he looked back.

"Go ahead guys, I'll catch up" Tracer called waving them off.

"Whatever" the Gabite said shrugging. "It's not like I care"

He walked over and sat down next to the road on a wooden bench. "It's all my fault, me and Ike are off the police force now because of my stupid outrage" Tracer thought to himself,

"Maybe…..I..should tell Gabby how I feel.."

Tracer quickly shook his head clear of this idea

No, he'd gone too far...telling her how he felt would be too risky now that everyone probably knew it.

"Maybe…...I should just apologize to him, it was MY fault after all" he thought. "YES, that's it!" Tracer thought to himself. "I'll go apologize….we can put all this behind us and we can all be friends again!"

He looked at the sunset….it was getting dark.

"I had better get back" he thought.

Suddenly a a instant darkness came of over his vision as he fell back. It covered his face as he felt a hot and itchy sack being thrown over his head. He felt four arms grab him as he was was pulled back into the dirt. "This is him,alright!" said a man's voice.

Tracer tried to bite one of the strangers through the cloth and began screaming as loud as he could.

"Shut up!" said another man's voice. Tracer thrashed around violently as he heard the two voices yelling at him to be quiet as they began hitting him extremely hard with a metal pole and wrapping him in what felt like a blanket. Tracer began screaming but one of the strangers pulled out a taser and shocked him until he passed out.

Tracer awoke in a metal container in pitch black darkness.

He could tell they were in a car because the whole van shook.

"Look's Like we made the right choice nappin this one, he's a fighter…" said the first voice laughing.

"He sure did put up a fight, didn't he?" said the second man's voice.

"I'm startin to think this here Grovyle's a real strong one….the way he hammered down on that Gabite real good"

"H-how'd they know about that?" Tracer thought to himself.

"He'll be perfect...or dead" said one voice.

The two strangers continued driving the van into through the woods at night.

Thoughts raced through his mind as he laid squashed in the cage.

Where were they taking him? Would he ever see home again? His Friends? ...Scorch?...Gabby?..Ike?

Through the heat of the van and the pain he could feel the tears start to roll down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Four long days had past and no sign of Tracer was seen in or anywhere around Bushville. The police department continued searching far and wide for the Grovyle. He wasn't seen or heard by anyone. His friends began to worry that they may not ever see him again. That is, until one night…..Chief Charizard decides to do something about it. Against Commissioner Pyle's wishes, he takes the investigation….

Charizard soared high in the sky as he gazed around into the forest below. Nothing.

"Where in the world are you, kid?" he asked himself as he began his descent. He had been the first one out searching the woods around Bushville, and here he was combing the forest for one of his best students.

Landing he came to a small clearing near the main road of the town he spotted something; Two Pokémon hopping swiftly in the trees towards him.

"Alright cadets, Find ANYTHING ?" he asked.

Frogadier and Mienfoo both landed simultaneously next to him before stopping to acknowledge his question.

"Nothing,Chief"

"No Sir"

"Ugh, this is isn't like Tracer" The Chief said.

"No kidding" Mienfoo said agreeing.

"Well, thanks anyway you two " Charizard said told them "You sure will make some fine Officers some day"

They both gave big grins before quickly shrugging off their pride.

"Go on and get back to the academy now, before everyone wonders where you went"

"And if they do?" Frogadier asked.

"Tell them you were training with me" Charizard replied with a grin.

The two younger Pokemon soon took off again in the other direction.

Charizard spread his wings and soared over them as he took flight and made his way towards Bushville.

Soon he approached a the building near the center of town, the one he had worked at for almost 40 years.

Making his way to the Commissioner's office, he landed near the door.

Charizard took a deep breathe before giving a small but hard knock.

"Chief…..I'm VERY busy right now….I CAN'T" Commissioner Pyle pleaded.

Charizard quickly typed a message on his P.H.C.D.

"Alright, make it snappy….it'd better be worth my time" Pyle said.

Charizard opened the door and came to stand in front of his desk.

"Well….what is it, you find anything?"

Charizard shook his head in response.

"Okay, then why are you here?" The Commissioner asked him.

He stood blankly before typing another message.

"Yes, I know he's gone Chief…..and that's why I've been telling you to not go look for him!" Commissioner Pyle yelled as he finished reading the message on his phone. "It's simply too dangerous, and we can't risk it!"

Chief Charizard huffed angrily before storming out of the office.

"Hey, how it'd go?" Officer Graves asked as he walked up next to the angry Pokémon. Charizard just shook his head as he continued stomping down the hall. Not because of his anger, because he was a 200 pound dragon.

"Looks like I'll have to do another sweep for him" Graves told himself as he went inside the Commissioner's office to report on the last search.

Charizard walked outside the police station and saw a familiar looking

Combusken standing near him.

"Hey Chief, you don't think he ran away because of what the Commissioner did?" Scorch asked him.

"No, I know Tracer, he's a fine cadet" Charizard said proudly. "I took him under my wing and trained him like my own son, the young Pokémon I knew would never run off like this".

"He seemed pretty upset the other day" Scorch mumbled.

"So, do you think you have idea where he could be right now?" Charizard asked him. "He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, Chief" the Combusken answered him. "If he had somewhere to hide, I'd know it"

"The truth is, when we found you, you had been abandoned….

"I've heard this story before" Scorch murmured angrily as he lowered his head and kicked the dirt.

"Not like this son, listen up" Charizard continued.

"About a year ago, before the cadet program was first starting…..I saved Ike,Tracer, and Gabby outside of Bushville" he continued.

"So why did you take me and the others in when you could have just trained Ike and Tracer?" Scorch asked him with a puzzled look.

"I saw potential in you too, not just the the three of them" Charizard replied honestly. "Besides, I thought something like this could happen…..until that Grovyle vanished"

"But I thought were gonna train just Tracer to be your successor?" The Combusken asked eagerly. "You even told me not to tell him"

"Was" Charizard replied with a sad tone.

"Why not me?" Scorch asked him.

"The training I gave Ike and Tracer takes time, time we don't have" Chief answered him.

"Guess you won't have a successor then,Chief"

"No...there is another" Charizard said as he looked across the practice field at the Gabite angrily slicing at a tree.

"Not THAT loser…." Scorch groaned.

"I agree, he's very hard-headed at times, but I trained Tracer and Ike together for awhile"

"Yeah,so?"

"If the two of them got between each other and Gabby, they'd fight until first blood" Charizard told him.

"Is that why Ikes a better fighter?" The Combusken asked rolling his eyes.

"Shoulda seen them in their younger days" Charizard laughed reminiscing and ignoring him.

"Who, Ike and Tracer?" Scorch asked suddenly interested.

"No, all three of them" Charizard continued.

"Why?" Scorch asked already knowing the question

"The were both great fighters, I saw so much potential in them...that's why I knew they'd be perfect for the police academy"

"Then why do they fight so much?"  
"Who knows, but Ike has a new trainer now …...once he finishes his community service he'll likely be back on the police force and training his way up the ranks again" The Chief continued.

"Officer Electivire?" Scorch asked confused. "Why him?"

"Commissioner's decision, it's not my place to question him" Charizard answered.

"So, what's going to happen to Tracer?"

The Combusken felt like sprinting into the woods and never coming back until he found his best friend.

"The police department is doing another 5-mile sweep, then we're calling it quits" The Chief replied,

"What...we can't just give up!" Scorch yelled.

"I'm just as angry as you are,son" Charizard told him. 'But what the Commissioner says is what goes"

"So….what now?"  
"All we can do now….is wait" The Chief said with a sigh.

"Where you going?" Scorch he asked watching the fire-type walk off.

"I have some business to take care of" Charizard told him "Don't do anything stupid, we don't want you to wind up missing too"

He looked back over and saw Ike had walked away from the tree.

"I've some things to attend to, but I have find a certain cadet first" he continued.

Elsewhere.

"I can't believe he….he's GONE!" Gabby cried as she sobbed into her hands. Ike walked over to comfort her.

"They'll keep looking for him Gabs, I promise" Ike said patting her back.

The Kirlia sniffed and continued crying into the Gabite's shoulder.

"Where in the world did you go, Trace?" Ike thought to himself as he looked at the sky.

Their moment of embrace was suddenly interrupted as the both of them turned to see Chief Charizard walking up.

"Hey,you two were supposed to be back in town half an hour ago" he told them.

"Where the hell is he!?" Ike asked almost screaming.

"Hey,watch your tone, boy" Charizard growled softly "Remember who you're talking to"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" the Gabite shouted at Charizard's face before walking off.

"Chief, I'm sorry….he gets like this" Gabby said as they both watched him storm off.

"Don't apologize for his actions"

"He….he isn't himself" Gabby insisted.

"It doesn't matter, he still has his duty as an officer of the law when took an oath of service" Charizard informed her. "Running away from the problem isn't going to fix anything"

"What….what about Tracer?" the Kirlia asked wiping tears from her eyes. "Will we ever see him again?"

"All we can do…..is wait" Charizard said glumly.

"Oh…" she said sadly lowering her head.

"Tracer wanted to tell you something before he disappeared, I could see it in his eyes" Charizard began. "He…."

"He...what?" Gabby asked giving a confused look.

"Nothing. Alright that's enough chitchat, let's head back into town" he told her.

Near Midnight.

Bushville Pokemart

"We're only taking what we need" Ike told him.

"Wait,what!?" the Primeape said.

The Two Pokémon watched from the bushes, across the road was their destination. The Bushville Pokemart.

"Are you deaf, I said no" Ike said.

"You've been wanting to do this for the longest time" Primeape reminded him.

"Stay out of my way" Ike only snapped as he walked across the road and towards the Pokemart.

"Whatever let's just get this done" he said.

The two walked in and opened the door to the tidy and well-lit store.

"Huh...what are you two doing in here so late?" asked the man looking over from the cash register.

"Uh,just here to get some Max Repels and Super Poti-" began Primeape.

Of course, the man only heard him squeaking like a pig.

"Zip it, let me handle this" Ike said interrupting him.

Primeape gave a smug grin before nodding at the Gabite.

Ike walked over to the cashier and looked him in the eyes, before proceeding to open his mouth wide and use Yawn.

"Wait...aren't you two from the p-?" the man began but was interrupted as Ike's Yawn cloud struck his face.

His eyes quickly became droopy as he stumbled back.

"WHAT THE...WHERE'D YOU LEARN TO DO THAT IKE?!" Primeape exclaimed.

"From Snorlax, but if you don't SHUT UP and keep quiet I'll put you to sleep myself" Ike growled.

The cashier yawned and soon was fast asleep behind the counter.

"Heheheh" Primeape chuckled hopping over the counter and looking around.

Ike looked around and up at the ceiling of the store.

He had almost forgotten this place had no security cameras.

There was the button under the counter, but the unsuspecting cashier hadn't even thought about reaching for it.

"Good, now let's hope he forgets" Ike thought. "I'll have to do the same to anyone else who comes in, but I doubt anyone will THIS late"

"Look at all these goodies…" Primeape said chuckling.

He began ransacking countertops and shelves and taking everything he could carry.

A part of himself knew this was wrong. A part wanted to stop, wanted to walk away and never thing about doing this ever again.

But another half felt that a yearning to become so much more than he already was.

He wanted to see how far he could go, just until…until things returned to normal.

NO, there would be no limit.

He had more potential…more POWER.

Nothing was holding him back now, not even HIM.

Not Tracer.

"Huh…what's going on here?" asked a voice.

"DAMN" Ike thought as he slowly turned around to see who it was.

It was Officer Mienfoo. He was short, inexperienced,and quite young.

"Perhaps he could be swayed" Ike thought.

He looked down and saw everything the two had raided from the Pokemart only moments earlier.

"Did...you..buy all those?" Officer Mienfoo asked.

"We're…borrowing them" Primeape said laughing.

"But you can't borrow those things, you either buy them…or you don't" Mienfoo said.

"We DIDN'T buy them" Ike said.

"Y-You mean…"

"Yep" Primeape chuckled.

Mienfoo's heart raced as tried to decide his next move. He couldn't call for backup, newly graduated Officers didn't have a P.H.C.D. He all alone, and scared.

"W-Who….are you guys?" Mienfoo said "Step into the light I can barely see you"

"Sorry Kid" Ike began.

"For what?" he asked.

The Gabite leapt at him, attempting to use Slash.

Mienfoo dodged it swiftly as he rolled to the side and faced the two.

Ike slashed several more times at the fighting type.

Mienfoo was extremely agile and dodged them all with ease.

"Why…are yo-" Mienfoo began.

Ike lunged at him using Take Down.

"Ugh! Mienfoo said flying through a glass window of the Pokemart.

"So…..weak" Ike thought to himself.

"Unh…." Mienfoo moaned.

"Well, now we finsh'em off right?" Primeape asked

"NO, that takes care of him" Ike said "Now we leave".

"STOP!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see a slim but small Pokémon.

It was Officer Frogadier.

"Oh great…" Primeape huffed.

"Hmph" Ike said.

"S-stop! Im warning you!" the water-type yelled nervously.

The two slowly continued moving away from him, careful not to get into the light.

Frogadier swiftly ran to the two as he leapt in the air, and used Hydro Pump.

Ike dodged it and jumped to the side.

"I'll handle this" Primeape said with a grin.

"Be quick about it" Ike said.

Primeape waited for the frog to come back down as he raised his fist.

"TAKE…THAT!" he yelled.

His fist became static as he used Thunder Punch, striking Frogadier.

IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Frogadier flew back in midair before slamming onto the road and fainting.

Inside the Pokemart, the cashier woke up when he saw Mienfoo stretched on the floor and moaning. He pressed the button under the counter, setting the alarm off.

"Uh…Oh…" Primeape said looking back at the store.

"Hurry you dolt!" Ike yelled as they picked up their things.

A part of himself wished they had never done what they had did.

But, a part of him did.

A part of himself liked it.

The two Pokémon gathered their stolen loot,uncertain of the future, before running of into the night.

Soon, Officers Electivire Scorch, Marshtomp arrived on scene from thanks to the alarm.

"They went that way!" said the cashier pointing.

"Geez, Officer Frogadier's out cold" Electivire said carrying him.

Scorch and Marshtomp walked into the Pokemart and saw the huge mess.

Suddenly they saw Officer Mienfoo laying on the ground.

"Mienfoo…What happened…..!?" Marshtomp asked.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Scorch asked.

Mienfoo coughed a few times before looking him in the eyes.

"It…w-was…tw…..*cough* two" he managed to get out.

"THEIR WERE TWO!?" Marshtomp blared.

Mienfoo nodded.

"They…..ro….rob…..st…..store" he wheezed.

"Why would they do that!?" Marshtomp asked Scorch in shock.

"One….was….…a…P-Prime..ape" Mienfoo continued wheezing

The three stared at him in disbelief.

"And the other?" Scorch asked him.

"T…..too….dark…." he moaned.

"Ok you rest now" Marshtomp said patting his chest. "Don't say another word"

"Call….call it in" Scorch murmured.

Wha….what!?" Electivire asked in horror.

"CALL IT IN!" screamed Scorch.

Electivire froze before pressing his P.H.C.D and spoke into the microphone.

"This is Patrolman Electivire, we have a 10-31!" "May have a possible 459, two officers down, suspects fled on foot near route 11 east , please be advised…requesting backup immediately"

"Copy that, Officer" a voice replied after a few seconds. "are you able to pursuit?"

"Negative, both officers need medical attention" Electivire replied.

"10-4,standby."

There was a long silence over the radio before the voice finally responded.

"The Chief is on his way"

Undisclosed Location, 50 miles from Bushville.

Tracer finally awoke as he felt his cage had been opened.

He couldn't see anything, it was pitch dark.

He felt himself being carried as he heard a door open.

Suddenly he felt himself flying as hit the ground hard.

"Where am I…." Tracer asked himself.

"I can't…see" he thought as his splitting headache was still bothering him.

Suddenly he heard several people talking.

"V-Voices…" he thought.

He looked around saw only a mix of light and colors.

"Where am I…." Tracer asked himself.

His vision was blurry from the headache.

"I want 20,00 for him!" yelled a man.

"NO…this won't do. You bring be something better or I'm out" said a voice. A man's voice.

"W-What…..do they want…." He thought.

Tracer groaned as his vision began returning and he rose his head.

"Huh?" said a man standing over him.

He looked up and saw the man smirk.

"Well….lookie here, someone's awake"

Tracer squatted as he slowly attempted to stand completely up.

Suddenly he felt the metal pole strike his stomach and drain the energy from his body, causing him to fall back down.

"Not so fast ya hotshot" the man said chuckling. "You ain't goin anywhere"

"W-Why…..did he hit me" Tracer thought to himself.

He looked back up and saw two men towering over him.

A third stood behind him with a metal pole near the doorway.

"Look at that, he's completely pathetic!" yelled a man.

"Give'em sometime….put him in a few fights, he'll be a rising star!" the other pleaded.

"NO, I'm through, you can't give me one damn evolved Pokémon" he said turning to leave.

"Look at him, he's an evolutionary, like you wanted!" the other told him.

"That's not good enough, give me a decent fighter for once!" the man snapped back. "And I ain't avin no grass-type either!"

"Fine, leave….you son of a bitch!" the man yelled angrily. "I'll have'em go against you in ya next fight!"

Tracer noticed the room was all brick walls and had only one exit, the metal door.

The man continued standing their cursing to him until he suddenly turned back around and met eyes with Tracer.

"YOU…..THIS IS YOUR FAULT" he said glaring.

"What….what is he going to do?!" Tracer thought. "I don't ever remember doing anything!

"Gimme that!" he said snatching the pole out of the hands of the man at the door.

Tracer cried in pain as the man repeatedly struck him with the metal object.

"GAH! GAH! GAH!" the man huffed as he continued hitting the Grovyle.

Treecko writhed in agony each time the pole truck him, bruises began to form.

Both the men came and began kicking and beating him senseless until the lizard felt faint.

"Hand me the tazer" said the first man.

"Don't you think that's enough?" asked the other.

"DO IT!"

"Alright" he said as he handed to him.

"No…..NO!" Tracer screamed in his mind. "I won't let you"

The man leaned down to tazer Tracer's crippled body.

Tracer leapt onto the man and grabbed onto his tazer arm.

He bit down as hard as he could without letting go.

"AAUUGH, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" the man howled.

The other man tried to grab the tazer but Tracer swiped his claws, cutting him. Before he could do anything else, other man grabbed Tracer's head and continually smashed it against the brick wall repeatedly.

Slowly Tracer regained consciousness as he sat up looked around the room.

"AHHH….MY HEAD" He thought clutching his cranium.

The first thing Tracer felt was pain, his pounding head, his joints, his whole body cried out.

He laid there for awhile thinking about his predicament, where was he? What did these men want with him? He'd have to find out sooner rot larer.

Then Tracer's thoughts drifted back to home.

"Bushvile!" he thought. "What were they doing to look for him?!"

Suddenly the door opened as he turned to see the man from before standing in the doorway.

Behind him stood two men holding an odd looking rope.

"Wait.." thought Tracer.

"Spray him down, boys" the man said smirking.

A stream of water erupted from the hydrant and out of the water hose, striking Tracer.

"GRAA!" Tracer cried as the water jet stung his skin like fire.

After what seemed like an eternity, the water stopped.

"You're lucky I don't kill you right now" the man said "Some bite too"

He held up his bandaged arm that Tracer had bitten.

"That was a hell of a fight you put up" he said smirking. "The name's Voss…and you belong to me now, understand?"

Tracer quickly nodded.

"Heh…You know what I'm saying don't you?" Voss said. "You're smart.

"The more you listen, the less I beat on you" he told him.

Tracer was still soaked from the hydrant.

"Give'em another dose" Voss said.

Another powerful water jet struck the Grovyle as he struggled to fight back.

"Alright, that's enough for now" Voss said motioning for the man behind him to turn it off.

Tracer glanced angrily at him as began coughing up water he had swallowed.

"Ready for your first fight?" he laughed walking through the doorway.

"Did….he say fight?" Tracer thought as he gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ike stood outside the Bushville Pokemon center and watched the clock.

In 10 more minutes, he'd be meeting his favorite Pokemon.

His thoughts soon drifted off to other things.

The Gabite couldn't help but admire himself, his tough muscles, strength, speed, and his dexterity. His endurance and stamina had highly improved and was more noticeable.

All that training had finally paid off.

He was ready to become a Pokemon Police Officer.

Soon ten minutes had passed and the head nurse, nurse human Dauna, told him he could go in.

Before him stood the most gorgeous Pokemon he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Hey Gabes, how was work today?" Ike asked walking into the med station.

"Oh hey...just the usual," said Nurse Gabby cleaning her tools.

She was a Kirlia, and assistant nurse, at the Pokemon center.

All that hard medical work obviously was making her strong in some way.

"What about you?" She asked.

"We had a few calls..." Ike said smirking. " Nothing I couldn't handle though"

"I'm glad it was nothing serious"

"I'm ready to just EVOLVE!" he said angrily. "Knowing that I can be stronger is just….frustrating"

"It'll come sooner or later...evolution is a natural process..it takes TIME," she told him smiling.

"Except when it isn't," Ike thought to himself.

He thought about how all the trainers from the past forced evolutions onto their Pokemon.

"I'm famished," he told her. " Wanna get some food?

"Sure thing...let me just finish up here" Gabby said sanitizing her workspace.

Ike yawned as he left to go back to the lobby and sat down.

The moment he did, Gabby reappeared behind him.

"All done!" she said.

"Ugh"

As they left the Pokemon Center for lunch, they took a small road to the market that was in the center of town.

"Hey...look," Gabby said pointing into the woods.

"Huh?" Ike glanced over at it.

" What would you say we go look for berries in the woods, for old times sake?' She asked.

"I don't think it's saf-" he began before looking at her face.

Her baby doll eyes looked into his as she gave a sweet smile.

They followed the path further into the woods until eventually, it ended.

"What's wrong with going a little further?" She asked.

They walked further into the bush and away from the path.

"I like this place..." Gabby told him. " It's familiar"

"This is the same forest we found..- " He paused, not wanting back painful memories.

"I know...and that's why I like coming here as a reminder," she said with a teary smile.

The Kirlia bent over and smelled the flowers before being basked in the forest's sunlight.

"How...how is she so beautiful?" Ike asked himself.

She looked over at him and smiled, causing his pulse to quicken. Her smile faded when he nervously glanced away in embarrassment.

"Ike...what's wrong?" Gabby asked walking over. "Are you feeling okay?"

"The truth is...I'm kind of bored" Ike said nervously. " I wanted to do something else if we ever came here again"

"What were you thinking of doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"I...just wanted...- Ike stopped. If now was the time to admit his true feelings...he'd do it.

" I wanted to try and give you a kiss" he admitted.

"Well..." Gabby said as she angrily crossed her arms. "Kiss me then"

"HUH?..." Ike asked. "Oh r-right…"

He turned towards her until they were face to face.

"Here goes," he said to himself.

He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss, before pulling away.

"Not bad" she cooed. "For...a first kiss"

Ike felt himself begin to sweat.

"Well, we've been friends forever and I never knew you could kiss so well," Gabby said with a grin.

He suddenly couldn't help but imagine kissing her again, but her letting him do as he wished.

"Yeah...I guess" Ike replied, attempting to be his casual self.

"But I know you can do much better than that.." Gabby smirked.

"Um..w-what?" Ike asked uncomfortably.

"That was fun...perhaps we can do more of that"

Ike froze as he felt her body lean against his.

"How does that sound?" she said stroking the side of his head.

"G-Good..." Ike stammered.

**Pokemon Medical Center**

Chief Charizard walked into the hospital room and glanced at the two Pokemon in their separate beds.

"How are you feeling you two?" he asked.

"Wonderful" Larry told him.

"Much better…" Keni said.

The Mienfoo tried to sit up but winced as pain shot through his body.

"Don't rush yourself" Charizard told him. "Just relax"

"He's doing good, but the doctor said I should be able to be out a bit sooner" said Larry.

"Larry….do you remember who else was with the Primeape at the night of the robbery?" Charizard asked.

"I couldn't see anything" the Frogadier said. "It happened too fast…."

"And that other Pokemon….they knew how to fight…..like...like…" Keni said.

"Ike or Tracer could've disarmed either of those perps in seconds," Larry said.

"Speaking of Ike….I didn't see him at all the night of the incident, even when the backup was called" Mienfoo suddenly remembered.

"Strange….strange indeed" Charizard said rubbing his chin."Alright, you two rest up….I'll have you on the job in no time"

"YES SIR!" they said.

**Bushville Police Department.**

"Shiloh, I need you to search all police records for a Primeape" Chief Charizard said as he left his office.

"Right away sir" the Buneary replied as she typed on her computer.

After a few seconds, she glanced at her screen.

"Well….the only thing that is coming up is a male Primeape named Gibson, and his record isn't exactly...CLEAN" she said.

"Hmm...tell me everything you have on him" Charizard said.

"Gibson" Shiloh began. "Wanted for burglary, theft, aggravated assault…he ran around in a street gang until he was incarcerated at a prison in Unova…"

"There was a riot, and he escaped among the chaos"

"And now….robbery," he told her. "Be sure to add that…"

"Yes sir"

"And does it say how he escaped?" Charizard asked.

"No, but it is believed that there was a riot at the facility, and he escaped among the chaos" Shiloh told him. "He had no known accomplices"

"Hmm….that'll be all for now, thank you Shiloh," the Chief said turning to leave.

As he did a nervous Combusken tried to sneak past the secretary's desk.

"Please don't…" Scorch thought to himself. "I just have to get by..."

"Oh, hello Scorch," Shiloh said smiling.

"Urk!"

"I ALMOST didn't see you there"

"Ha, y-yeah...I should get goi-" Scorch began.

"Speaking of sight, are you seeing anyone?"

"Uh, no...I was actually going to go help the Chi-"

"Is there something you want to ask me?"

"NO"

"Are you SURE?" she said smiling.

"Would you to like have lunch with me?" he asked sighing in defeat.

"With ME, such a gentleman?!" she said feigning surprise.

"It'll be one second, let me get my bag"

"I hate my job," Scorch thought to himself.

"I'm ready!" she said turning back around.

He had run out the door.

**Elsewhere**

Ike and Gabby had walked out of the woods and were back on the road again.

"You've always wanted to kiss haven't you?" She whispered.

"What?" Ike asked playing dumb. "N-NO!"

"Don't hesitate to ask again now..." Gabby giggled.

"Whatever..." he said turning red as he looked away in an attempt to hide it.

He had finally done it.

He'd gotten his dream girl, and she wanted to be with him.

Why was he so nervous?

And the best part, Tracer had disappeared.

But where HAD he gone?

"Too bad Tracer's not here too... to join in on th-" Gabby began sadly.

She began crying.

"W-What? Uh, Gabs, it's ... it's alright " Ike said wrapping his arm around her.

"Maybe we'll see him again one day, he'll come back...I know it " he told her.

"I...I hope so" she sniffled between sobs.

"Let's...uh...go

"I can see why.." she smiled wiping her eyes.

The two went out for lunch and took a walk in the park.

"Geez, she really...doesn't want to let go," Ike thought as she held his arm close.

"Yache berries….aren't those your favorite?" she said smiling.

"Uh, y-yeah...why?" he asked.

"Just asking"

She smiled warmly before laying her head on his shoulder.

"We'd better head back now…..your next shift is starting soon," Ike told her.

Soon they reached the Pokemon Center and walked inside, hand in hand.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" boomed a voice.

They spun around to see Chief Charizard walking in behind them.

"Where were you the night of the robbery?" Charizard asked abruptly.

Ike was caught off guard at first, but he quickly began thinking of an answer in his head.

"I…..I…was..here" he lied

"Why!?" Charizard. "I want an answer now son!"

"He was…..SICK!" Gabby blurted out.

"He wasn't feeling well that night, and he came to the infirmary to let me treat him" she quickly told him. "Then we just talked for awhile"

Ike gulped silently as he met eyes with the Chief.

"Uh...y-yeah"

"Talked huh?" Charizard asked as his gaze shifted back and forth between the two. "I suppose that's believable"

Charizard stomped off as he left the two lovers standing there.

"What's with him?" Gabby asked.

"I gotta go," Ike said pulling away from her.

"Ike…"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where were you really?"

Ike only glanced at her shortly...before turning away and walking out.

**The Underground Arena.**

50 miles away.

Tracer was now in a larger room with three other Pokemon.

They were the first ones he'd seen since he'd gotten to this place, but none of them had looked him in the eye or made any attempt to talk to him.

A Hippopotas, Tyrogue and a Toxicroak….and Tracer guessed they'd all been here a while from by the battle-hardened look on their faces.

The Tyrogue was doing pushups in the corner, The Toxicroak stared at the ceiling,and Hippopotas gave Tracer an 'If looks could kill' glare.

Suddenly the iron cell door opened.

"It's time," Voss said smiling. "Win me this first fight, and I'll think about keeping you"'

"Understand…?" he asked glaring at him.

The Grovyle quickly nodded in fear.

"But if you don't…."

The henchmen standing behind him cracked his knuckles.

"Wait here while we decide who you'll be up against," Voss said as he walked out of the room.

Tracer knew if now was the time to act...he needed to do it.

"Hey….HEY!" Tracer said trying to get their attention.

"You guys, have you tried to get out of here yet?"

They only ignored him, and Hippopotas narrowed his eyes as if he was looking at fresh prey.

"Hey..you shut up!" said a burly man walking over to Tracer. "Don't talk to them!"

He knew he couldn't hear what he was saying, but Tracer decided to keep trying anyway.

"Hey...help me!"

The three continued ignoring him.

The man suddenly walked up and kicked him in the head.

"That'll teach you to listen…."

As Tracer sat up with skull-pounding headache, Voss came back.

"Alright, time for the moment of truth" he said with a smirk.

"I'll keep it a surprise"

Two henchmen grabbed him and took him down a hall before stopping in front of an unfamiliar doorway.

"All you have to do is win" Voss yelled from behind.

Tracer was shoved into a large wooden room with a steel gate in front of him.

As he got up, he could see a blinding light through it.

Suddenly he heard a noise and the gate began slowly rising.

He slowly stepped out of the room to see….an even larger room.

It was an underground...ARENA.

For battling.

"Oh my Arceus…" Tracer said shaking in fear.

Tracer caught a glance from above as his heart stopped.

There were people behind steel fences.

Watching him.

CHEERING.

He observed the soft, pale dirt.

There was a body of water in the middle...nothing else.

Tracer suddenly flinched as he heard a noise.

He looked up to see two other gates rising.

"Damn!" He thought. "Already!?

He spied his two opponents.

To the right was a Pokemon he'd never seen but knew.

A Heracross.

"This…is going to tough" Tracer told himself sighing. "But if you can beat Ike you can beat him"

To the left…

A Furret.

"Uh….is this some kind of joke?" he thought.

He looked and saw the Pokemon trembling and obviously unaware of its surroundings.

He ran over to the Furret before the Pokemon screamed and shook uncontrollably with fear as it began releasing urine.

"Hahaha...look he's pissing himself!" yelled someone from above.

"NO!NO!I'm not going to hurt you….I"m a….well..WAS a police officer In training..I want to get out of here!" Tracer said tried to convince him

The Furret flinched before looking up at him with mucus pouring from his eyes and nose.

"Please help me….I don't know where I am….I just want to go home!" the Furret said as tears streamed from his eyes.

"We have to fight him..okay?"

"I don't know how!" cried the rodent.

"I can, stay behind me" Tracer whispered. "I'll protect you"

"O-okay!"

"What the hell are they doing….why aren't they fighting!?

screamed a person in the crowd.

Some people began booing as Tracer and his ally turned to face their common enemy.

The Heracoss was glaring at the two before he huffing and preparing to charge.

"H-Hey buddy...r-relax," Tracer said. "We're all friends here"

The bug pokemon let out a roar before charging full speed at the two.

Tracer swiftly dodged it while using his arm to push the Furret out of the way.

"I've got to use my speed...it may be my only advantage!" he thought.

The Heracross roared with anger as it caught him off guard, and chased after the two.

Tracer stopped and jumped over him right as his opponent attempted to use  **Tackle**.

He quickly tried to retaliate by using  **Pound.**

Tracer quickly used it to hit Heracross's body.

Nothing.

Heracross chuckled as he leaped forward with  **Horn Attack**

Tracer jumped back, exposing the Furret.

"No!" he thought.

The small Pokemon screamed as it took the force of the blow.

He flew back and slammed into the wall.

Tracer charged the bug pokemon but Heracross smashed him to the ground with  **Close Combat.**

He walked over to where the injured Furret was lying and put his foot on top of the tiny Pokemons spine.

"AHHH! AUUUGHH! AAAAHHH! HEEEELLLP MEEEE! HEEEEEL-" he squealed as the Heracross began applying pressure.

An audible 'CRACK" was heard.

"Did he just…" Tracer thought in fear.

The Heracross felt no signs of remorse as it continued its advance towards the Grovyle.

"Woohoo! Kill the greenie!" yelled someone.

Tracer dodged his next attacked but couldn't think of what to do next.

"What do I do!?" He thought, "He's too strong!"

Heracross caught him off guard and smacked him into the large pool in the center of the arena.

Tracer fell into the water as he felt himself strangely become stronger.

He swiftly swam to the surface as noticed Heracross had fallen in as well.

He swam over and grabbed him from behind before using  **Mega Drain.**

The bug screamed as they wrestled underwater before he felt himself getting weaker.

Heracross slowly rose out of the water as he came face to face with Tracer.

Tracer narrowed his eyes before using  **Quick Attack.**

Heracross flew back and hit the dirt hard, before passing out.

"Finish him! yelled someone in the crowd

'Yeah….Kill'em!" yelled another.

The crowd soon began joining in as everyone began chanting the words 'Kill Him' over and over.

Tracer looked around and gave a sullen expression, before walking away from the Heracross.

"What a little bitch!" someone yelled.

Tracer heard a noise before he turned to watch the gate slowly rise up again and three iron masked men approached with poles.

The first man extended his pole….no, a claw.

"What the-" Tracer thought.

The man quickly opened the claw and closed it around his neck, ensnaring him.

Tracer began thrashing to free himself as he pulled away.

The second man pulled out a very familiar-looking object.

A tazer.

Trazer immediately stopped and stared at him.

The man ignored this and thrust it forward, and began tazing the Grovyle's chest.

"AH….AUGHH….AHH...AHHH!" he wailed in agony.

"Ha….music to my ears," said one man.

"Hurry up," said another.

"Is this what winners receive !?" Tracer thought to himself.

Soon the drug him by the neck down a hall as they took him back to his cell.

They threw him to the floor before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Maybe I'll get rewarded….some food hopefully," he thought rubbing his side.

The door began unlocking again as Tracer quickly stood up in anticipation.

He gave a proud smile as he watched the man walk in.

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN" Voss barked angrily as he forced Tracer on his knees.

"What the hell!?" Tracer thought. "I just won my first fight!"

"You've really bit the bullet….." he told him gravely.

Voss began slowly pacing around the room for a few minutes.

Tracer gave a confused look as he watched him.

"You need to be taught a lesson"

Tracer gulped.

"The hose won't do this time….."

"But I won….." he thought to himself. "DIDN'T I!?"

"CONFUSED?" Voss asked as he gave a twisted smile.

"I..TOLD...YOU…...TO FINISH HIM!"

"Finish…" Tracer thought. "He really wanted me to.."

"THE CROWD WANTED MORE….AND I COULD'VE HAD TRIPLE PROFIT IF YOU HAD DONE IT!" Voss screamed in face, letting spit land.

Tracer gave an uneasy shrug.

"Still confused huh?" Voss asked. "Here….I'll makes things more clear," he told him turning his towards to the door.

Tracer thought he was leaving the room to get something, but Voss spun back around.

The grass-type was met with a savage right jab as the man swung his fist right into the Pokemon's jaw.

Tracer fell before writhing in pain.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I LOSE MONEY!" Voss shouted as he began violently stomping on Tracer's head and torso.

"DOESN'T FEEL GOOD...HUH!?"

One of Voss's goons entered to help as the two began a merciless assault.

"THE NEXT TIME I TELL YOU TO FUCKING DO SOMETHING, DO IT!" he screamed as he kicked the Grovyle one last time.

Tracer began sobbing quietly to himself as Voss stormed of the room before slamming the cell door.

He laid there for the remainder of the night as the blood continued to slowly dry on his bruised face.

He thought of his home.

His friends, …..were they missing him? Would they ever find him? Would they even find him?

Tracer began sobbing loudly as the thought of being trapped here forever crossed his mind.

He wanted this to end.

He wanted to die.

**Bushville**

"Hee hee."

Ike walked through the busy streets of Bushville with a gleeful expression on his face.

He had done it. After weeks of training and studying, he had done it.

Ike had finally passed his Police Academy Exam.

"But why am I celebrating this alone though..." he thought

Gabby would likely be thrilled to hear the news...but she was too busy to come and help him celebrate at the moment. She'd become much busier once she'd learned the move, Heal Pulse. A fact he had to angrily remind himself it wasn't her fault from time to time. Being a nurse required constant training.

If she ever got anytime off soon he knew they would run off to celebrate.

And there were other ways he could think of celebrating…

Tracer might've been another option if he were here."Congrats." Ike pictured him saying. But he wouldn't really mean it.

Scorch had also graduated as an officer and was active duty just as Ike himself

He hadn't talked to him yet.

Time slipped by as Tracer failed to reappear. Two weeks…..three weeks. A month. No one really seemed to care except for himself, Chief, Scorch, and of course Gabby. Commissioner Pyle had decided to pardon him and eventually let him back on the force.

"Fine….If you wanna leave JUST LEAVE!" Ike shouted in his head.

After everything They'd been through together, after all the training...only Gabby and himself had actually finished and become valued members of the community. Chief Charizard finally decided to train to take him under his wing and teach him everything he knew, not just the things at the academy.

Ike hadn't cared that much, but he was the best student at academy upon graduating and Chief's pupil.

He was ready to do anything as an officer to impress Nurse Gabby and win her over.

And now...he was a Pokémon Police officer.

"Who needs them? I've got my other little ways of celebrating." Ike thought.

The Gabite really didn't feel like going to the office party at HQ so he decided to spend his night wandering the streets on his first patrol.

He made a turn around the corner as his favorite confection sellers came into view.

He wasted no time to get a candied yache berry he spotted that was chilled.

"Hey, I see you got your police badge," the man said with a smile. "You must be a new Pokemon Police officer!"

Ike nodded proudly.

Ike reached for some money in his pouch but the man raised his hand to stop him.

"No need...this one's on the house!" the man said smiling. "Congratulations!"

Ike was about to rip right into the treat when there was a tap on his back. He turned around to find a Sneasel looking at him.

"Um, hello...can I help you?" Ike asked.

"Uh hi, C-Could you help me find a way out of the market and to the Pokemon center?"

"Uh, sure kid," he said nervously. "Are you hurt….lost?"

"N-No, I just wanted….uh..to meet some friends there," the Sneasel said.

Ike thought for a moment before turning away and pointing in the opposite direction.

"That way"

"T-Thank you " She said shyly before walking off.

"Heh...what a little cutie," He thought. "Reminds me of Gabs"

Wait. What was he doing?

"Geez Ike, get ahold of yourself. Thinking that way about a pre-evolutionary…" he said to himself.

"Wonder where her parents were though…" he asked himself.

"Now, where was I?" Ike thought.

It was time to forget about what happened at the Pokemart.

He was going to try and start being the real hero Gabby deserved, even if Tracer wouldn't.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, before immediately biting into the berry.

"GAAAH!" Ike cried. "WHAT THE HELL!?

Pieces of gravel fell out of his mouth, Gabite looked back to the treat he was holding and found a smooth pebble bitten in half.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed a voice.

He whirled his head to that mocking laughter and saw the Sneasel running off a distance away.

"Y-You tricked me!" Ike screamed, "Get back here!"

She raced across the plaza as he ran after her.

"The old switcheroo works every time," she said gleefully holding up the sapphire-colored treat.

She climbed atop a stand and began leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Give that back!" Ike yelled sprinting after her.

Sneasel put a finger to her eye and mockingly pulled down an eyelid, and out stuck out her tongue.

"You little!"

He ran after her as she turned around and started running off. She was quite fast, quickly darting between the crowds of people without slowing down, she seemed very familiar with the streets.

"Needs directions my ass!" Ike yelled. "Alright, move it! Everyone make way! Move it or lose it!"

"Gaaar! GRAAAR! Graaa!" was all they heard.

"Hmm?" A man looked up after hearing some odd-sounding roars. In the distance, he could see a Gabite who looked none too happy coming at him like a train.

"WHOA!" he cried.

He barely got to the side in time as the Pokemon shot past him. Others were forced to follow suit, in order to get out of the way of the Gabite coming in like a storm.

"Damned Pokemon police officer!" the man yelled.

"GIMME BACK MY BERRY You TWIT!" Ike yelled

Sneasel turned her head back in surprise. "You're still there? Alright then."

She made a left turn coming up to a big wooden fence. Putting the berry halfway in her mouth, she did a somersault, pushing with her claws to spring back to her feet and used the extra momentum to jump all the way to the top of the fence.

"Haha!" Sneasel chuckled and dropped off on the other side..

She looked victoriously down at the Gabite who was glaring at her from below.

"Well it's been fun but I gotta go, thanks for th-

CRASH!*

She was interrupted as part of the wooden fence shattered causing wood to go flying. Sneasel shielded her eyes and fell backward as a familiar figure stood in front of her.

"Ha! You're in trouble now, I'm with the Pokemon Police see?" Ike said pointing to his chest

Sneasel squinted to where he was pointing. Sure enough, there was a red glimmering badge, just BARELY visible due to Ike's red chest. A fact she'd cursed she hadn't noticed.

"I can't wait to see the look on your parent's faces when they find that you stole from a law officer," Ike told her.

"I don't have parents," she said bitterly. "Or WANT any."

"Whatever, you're gonna pay for stealing my-"

"GRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWLLL"

The Gabite stopped at the peculiar sound before realizing it was the thief's stomach. Sneasel blushed and angrily covered her stomach with a clawed hand.

Ike paused for a moment, just now realizing how scared Sneasel getting caught.

It was starting to make a bit more sense.

As he was pondering what to do next, a large shadow appeared over them. The two of them looked up to a Charizard wearing a red badge make his descent.

"Chief!"

He immediately went rigid as the chief landed and looked around, his eyes focusing on the broken fence in dismay.

"I'd heard there was some sort of disturbance here so I came. OFFICER Ike, did you-"

His eyes flickered to the cowering Sneasel.

"Oh? Seems you caught the elusive Sneasel. This one's got a reputation here as the shadow thief. Alright, bring her along."

"Wait!"

Charizard turned back to Gabite.

"Yes?"

"This..." Ike paused. "This isn't the right Sneasel."

The chief narrowed his eyes. "Really now?"

"A-according to the latest report the Sneasel has a small scar on their right eye. And...this one doesn't."

"And you're SURE?" Charizard said.

This wasn't a question, it didn't sound like he was asking scarily enough.

"Y-yes!" he shouted.

Charizard glanced at the cowering Sneasel and then back at Ike's determined face.

"...Alright, I'll be sure to update the description."

Without another word, he took off into the air. Charizard looked back to see Ike let out a deep sigh of relief. The chief gave off a small smile as he shook his head.

Not many things made him smile, and he found it odd that this did.

He knew he had to get back on his case and look for his missing apprentice...Tracer.

"Whoo...that was intense," Ike said exhaling. "You sure ran fast"

Sneasel stared dumbly at him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked in confusion.

"I dunno." he said shrugging "I'm stupid I guess."

He started to leave when it hit him.

"AH! My berry, gimme!"

He snatched the treat away from her and looked at it. There were two small teeth marks from when she was holding it in her mouth. Ike shrugged and tossed it into his mouth without a second thought, savoring the taste.

Sneasel's face turned bright red as the dragon Pokemon had no problem eating something she'd recently had in her mouth.

"Y-you, I just had that in..." Sneasel said

"What?"Gabite muttered turning to her.

"N-nothing."

"GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWLLL"

The sound came again, this time louder to the embarrassment of Sneasel.

"Geez….How long have you been out here kid?" he asked her.

" I can't remember, I'm on my own. I only take enough to get by" She said.

"Now don't steal again," he said walking off.

"Hypocrite" Ike thought to himself as he flashbacked to the night at the Pokemart.

Sneasel watched him leave with a slightly sad feeling.

Ike turned around. "Well? Hurry up!" he said impatiently.

"Eh?" She said pointing at herself.

"No one's gonna come looking for you with the description changed. I'll buy you a snack...this ONCE."

Sneasel's confused stare slowly turned into a cheerful smile.

"Coming!"

**That evening.**

"No….absolutely out of the question!" Commissioner Pyle said.

Ike narrowed his eyes.

"You want me to make her your pupil...when you've only just begun as an officer!?" he cried. "Tell him Chief!"

Charizard typed his response and the two seemed to be debating something for a few minutes.

"Fine….IF she goes through the daycare program first, I'll see if what I can do about making her your deputy …." Pyle sighed. "But no promises"'

"THANK YOU!" Ike replied.

"That is...if she survives the police academy.."

Charizard huffed as he crossed his arms.

"She's awfully clingy too…" Pyle said staring at Roxie as she clung to Ike's leg

"She's just shy is all…." he typed.

"Police officers must be tough!" Pyle said. "They can't be scared of anything!

Roxie pretended to flinch as she grasped Ike's leg.

"You're scaring her," Ike told him angrily.

"You really are something else…" Pyle said sighing.

"What's her name anyway?" he asked.

"R-Roxie….." she murmured, barely audible.

Ike typed her name out and gave the Commissioner a handshake.

"Roxie huh?" he said. "Not bad.."

Ike caught meet eyes with Charizard as he turned for the door.

His pulse quickened as he thought he recognized a look of suspicion.

After they were done, the three left the Commissioner's office.

Ike was walking off until Charizard picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

"You lied to me….this IS the thief Sneasel from the reports!" He yelled.

"She didn't know any better!" Ike said. "She's only a kid!"

"Kid's still can do a lot of damage:

"She needs discipline"

Charizard looked down at Roxie to see her face looking up at his, almost pleading.

"Look….PLEASE" Ike said.

"You better not be wrong…" he said turning away.

Soon they walked out of the police department.

"Ha….we had them fooled!" Roxie yelled as she held up her hand to high-five him.

She had been acting the whole time.

"Please, stop YELLING…." Ike said as he turned away to walk off.

**Pokemon Daycare**

"Well….this is it," Ike said.

"Why can't I stay with you?" Roxie asked sadly

"Because this is your home for now…" Ike told her. "Mr, Nasu will be here for you"

"My….home?" she asked.

She looked around and saw Pokemon happily playing together and together in harmony.

"BEHAVE," he said.

"What's THAT supposed to mean," Roxie said narrowing her eyes.

"No stealing..." he whispered angrily

"If you do well enough here and grow strong, they just might let me be your mentor...and possibly my deputy," the Gabite told her.

"Oh…."

"It will be alright...I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends here dear," Mr. Nasu said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright….I'm gonna head out," Ike said to Sneasel.

"I heard about what happened at the Pokemart….stay safe, don't do anything brash," said.

Ike simply shook his head.

Of course, he knew he was lying.

The Sneasel's eyes began tearing up as she watched him prepare to leave.

She had barely known him today, but for some odd reason wasn't ready to part with him.

"W-Where are you going?" Roxie asked

"To….see a...friend," Ike told her.

"B-Bye!" Sneasel cried.

Ike looked back before smiling at her for the first time. "See you around"

Ike began walking away from the daycare center down a dirt road.

"Guess I'll head back and see Gabs" Ike thought.

But not yet.

But there was something he had to do.

Soon he came towards an intersection before continuing into town and making his way to the police station.

Ike walked to the entrance as the automatic doors slide open.

He spotted someone coming towards him as he entered the lobby.

"UH!"

Ike grunted as Scorch's shoulder slammed into his.

Something clearly did on purpose.

Scorch continued walking as Ike slowly turned around.

"You gotta problem?" Ike said narrowing his eyes.

"If anyone does, it's YOU," the fire-type said as he stopped.

"If there's something you want to say….say it" Ike told him angrily.

"I know you're up to something…." Scorch said. "You've been more absent than usual"

"Right…...I've been on duty every day," Ike said.

"You're up to something...and I'm going to find out what It is!" he yelled pointing to him.

"No idea what you're talking about…"

The Gabite and Combusken stared each other down before Ike turned and began walking away.

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" Scorch yelled. "YOU'LL NEVER REPLACE HIM...AND YOU AREN'T THE BEST!"

Ike ignored him as he continued walking away while whistling to himself.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THIS POLICE DEPARTMENT!"

**The Next Day.**

Midnight

Ike hiked several miles outside the town until he came across a familiar opening in the side of a mountain.

He looked inside the cave to see a creature feeding, living in its own filth and completely revolting.

"You disgust me," Ike said.

"Ugh...I can't eat another bite" the Primeape moaned.

"Then quit stuffing your face so much fatass," he said stepping inside.

"Yeah...hehe….BUUURP"

"You ate ALL the food…." Ike said in disbelief.

"Hehe….yep," Gibson said. "What's the status?"

"They'll trust me now…maybe" Ike told him. "The Chief...and another Patrolman named Scorch are the only ones who might have a slight idea"

He walked to the back of the cave, where various stolen goods and items had been placed.

"So...when's our *URRRP* next heist?" Primeape asked,

"Never….we're not doing another" Ike sighed as he laid down in a hammock.

"What!?" Gibson cried.

"You heard me...need I remind you the last one went horribly?" he said.

"Then what's your plan!?"

Ike paused as he began thinking.

"To add have a new member…"


End file.
